Our Own Demons
by Emmalie22
Summary: Harry Potter is Tony Stark's child. Tony doesn't want to be like Howard, and Harry doesn't want to be a burden. They are both have their demons, and their relationship, if it comes about, might be the key to overcoming. Will be angsty, but humorous (sometimes dark humor.) Both are badasses; don't expect a lot of crying, just a lot of quiet pain. WIP T, no pairings as of now
1. Chapter 1

"There is a man in the lobby threatening to sue unless you see to him immediately," the timid personal informed him.

Tony Stark believed himself to be unflappable, so just laughed and spoke, "Sue me for what. There is no way he can go toe with my lawyers and win."

A sadistic grin spanned his face. It had been a long time since he has been challenged in that area.

"What is he threatening to sue for?" Pepper, always the rational one, sat up from the couch and addressed his unnamed subordinate.

The man licked his lips, "He said he would make up a reason."

Tony laughed at the audacity of the man, "Send him up."

The attendant nodded jerkily and Pepper excused him, "Thank you Richard."

Tony turned to his other half and with a light tone comment, "Richard. I knew his name started with an R, but are you sure it's not Riley?"

"Yes Tony," she spoke exasperated, "I'm sure."

"Who is he anyways?" Tony didn't really pay attention, but the man seemed afraid of him, so they must have met at one point. Nobody cowers that bad without them have already experienced him messing with them.

Or drunk.

Probably drunk. Richard did work for him after all.

"The head of personal at Stark tower," she commented, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I thought I made Brucie that."

"You made Bruce your head scientist," she answered, sighing.

Before he could think up a clever reply, a man was escorted into the office.

"Can we find a comfortable place to discuss certain issues? This may take awhile," the man asserted with a strong British accent, almost expecting to take control of the situation.

"I think here is just fine," then Tony motioned to the assorted drinks of the table, "Alcohol?"

"No, thank you. This is hardly the time." The man scoffed.

"So," Tony bolstered, "What are you suing me for?"

"My client is not suing you; I just needed to talk to you. You are almost impossible to get a hold of."

"So why are you here?" Pepper pursed her lips unhappily.

The man sighed, "Do you remember a woman named Lily Potter?"

"Lily? Pretty-eyed Lily? The biochemist; a redhead?" He wasn't too drunk that night- what, sixteen years ago- and she been brilliant. Great mind and beautiful. What could he say; he had a thing for red-heads.

Tony took a good look at the man. He was in his late fifties, with impeccable expressive dress- although not brand name- and held himself very self-assured.

He wasn't afraid of him. He underestimated him, but not in the usual playboy loose way that people saw him.

No, the man didn't like him one bit, and Tony didn't have a clue why.

The man reached into his leather briefcase, and pulled out a picture.

The bright smile and unique eyes were a dead giveaway. Tony had a perfect memory, even with extreme amounts of alcohol and usually drank, wishing to drown his loud senses. He wasn't an alcoholic.

His body wasn't dependent on it. It was just therapeutic because, for once, his mind would slow.

"Yeah, that's her. What is she suing me for? It was a long time ago."

"She's not suing you; she's dead." The man was blunt.

Tony swallowed hard, then joked, "If she died from an STD, she didn't get it from me. I'm clean."

The man glared at him and Pepper interrupted, "Before this gets any farther, can you please tell your name and business with Mr. Stark."

Tony usually loved it when she called him that because hot sex usually followed, but at that moment it sounded dry and harsh.

For some reason, Tony was feeling uncertain about the entire situation.

"My apologies Miss Potts. My name is Jasper Ryes, and I'm the barrister for Mr. Potter from the British law firm called, actually, Potter Law House."

"So she was married. I didn't know. But that years and years ago, so what do you want me to do?" Tony bristled.

"She was married yes, but her husband died at the same time as she did. I represent her son. Your son."

The weight of the man's words hung in the air.

Tony didn't say anything. He just stared shocked.

"Mr. Ryes, you can't just come in here and make those claims. There are certain channels and how do we know that you're not lying," Pepper smiled in a way that on any other day would have made him proud. It was a shark killer smile.

"I have a son," Tony breathed.

"Yes. Mrs. Potts, we have done extensive research on this. We have known for six months now, and my client originally chose to never divulge this information, but circumstances have changed."

"He didn't want to meet me?" Tony felt distressed.

"Mr. Potter has had a hard life. He doesn't want rejection," the words laid harshly on Tony.

"Why now, then?"

Instead of replying, Mr. Ryes took out a stack of documents.

"Mr. Potter was legally, yet slyly, adopted by his stepfather. When they died in a terrorist attack, James Potter left everything to his adopted son. Recently, however, the government is trying to seize properties and heirlooms. As his barrister, I'm trying my best to fight that."

Mr. Ryes paused, looking old. "We have to go through legal channels to emancipate Mr. Potter, but it has been difficult. If you sign these papers then you legally emancipate and disinherit Mr. Potter and you can forget that he even exists."

Pepper and he met eyes and Tony shook his head. He couldn't do. He couldn't bear being like his father: knowing his has a child out there and choosing to ignore him.

"How old is he? God, what's his full name? What is he like?"

"Harry James Potter is turning sixteen on July 31st. I understand if you want to look over the document to make sure your not selling your soul away, but it would be best for everyone if this was over quickly."

"Fifteen," he breathed. Harry. His son's name was Harry.

Tony gulped. He was far from a fool. Many people had come before clamming to either be his child or be having his child. They had all checked negative. Yet in this one case, it didn't seem to be about his money or stringing him along, rather pushing his to forget.

If it was true, Tony knew he never could.

Pepper took control of the situation. "If you would give us a moment, I think we would like to talk this over."

The proclaimed barrister nodded, getting up to leave. "I'll be outside. Call me in when you have made your decision."

When the man was gone from the room, Tony turned to Pepper. "I have a child that I didn't know about. I feel like Howard."

"You are not like you're farther. Nowhere close. And we don't even know if he is telling the truth yet. I want your scientists to confirm-"

"-using DNA. Yes. I'm going to be stupid about it. But he is really my kid, I'm not going to just sign him away," Tony cut Pepper off.

Pepper nodded, her expression unreadable, "Then that's what we will tell the guy."

"Mr. Ryes, can you please come back in. We have come to a consensus." Pepper raised her voice, Tony almost jumping from how on edge he was.

His British accent carried through the room, "Are you going to sign the papers?"

Tony shook his head, "If what you say is true, then I want to meet him."

"Mr. Stark," the barrister started, "after James and Lily's death, Harry was placed with his maternal Aunt and Uncle. When he showed up on my door step almost three years ago, asking if I would represent a minor. You see, all he wanted was to get into his family vaults."

There was a pause as the man took time to look both of them in the eye.

"I wanted to know why a thirteen year old would need money. That's what he was asking me to do. Access his family vault and see if they would release a property to him and a small percentage a month to live on."

Tony could see where this was going and he didn't like it.

"He was abused, violently. I looked into his records. Three broken arms, burned hands and arms, and belt marks on his back. They made him sleep in a cupboard, Mr. Stark. Harry doesn't need an irresponsible father. He needs stability. I don't think you could give him that."

Tony swallowed hard. That did change things. The man doubted him, and, honestly, he doubted himself.

"You don't know Tony," Pepper interjected.

"No," the man agreed, "I don't, but I do know his reputation."

Tony took one look at the alcohol in his glass and dumped it right into the trash on his right.

"I want to meet him," Tony bit his lip. "If he is really my son as you claim, then I have a right to get to know him."

The man sighed.

"I am aging. For the last three years, Harry has stayed with us. Every morning is a struggle to get him to not cook for us. He is a very strong young man who has faced much," the man told.

"But he doesn't want to see me?" Tony voice grew rough.

"No, he doesn't want to burden you. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here today. You see, Harry has done everything in his power to become independent and strong. He doesn't want some other person taking that away from him. Even to secure his future. I'm here, because I see him as the closet thing I have to a grandchild. My wife and I are getting old and we can't look after him forever."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Please sign those documents for me Mr. Stark."

**I've had this written in my phone for quite awhile now, and I was going through my stuff today and decided to post this. Tell me what you think. Please review. I know it is another Tony Stark is Harry Potter's father, but I couldn't help myself...**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry never considered himself cynical. Even when he hit rock bottom, he would still only call himself realistic.

It was realistic to say he would be get beaten after dinner; not cynical. It was realistic to say that he needed to be self sufficient, or he would be taken advantage of.

It was realistic to say that the media would crucify him. It was realistic to say that people where fickle creature and that he should expect the worst. Because if he doesn't expect the worst, and if hits him on the head, if would only be but his fault.

Harry couldn't remember a time when those truths were not true. Harry couldn't remember a time when anything else mattered.

It had been awhile since Harry could say that he enjoyed everyday life. He once believed that he was stronger from his struggles. That he was better form it. Now, it seemed, he was only just bitter from it.

Sitting in the relaxed chair, Harry's eyes glued to the spinning top. The crackling of the common room fire didn't draw his attention away, and the movements of the other children did not faze him. He locked his eyes on the toy, and did not move.

He knew, from repetition, that it would fall in about a day or two. A simple spell he had learned in his first year, and yet it seemed to beyond him. So irrational.

Harry knew from his youngest years that he was different. Magic made sense. Well, it made sense in relation to other magic. Magic existed with its own set of rules, that didn't break, that didn't bend. However, it had been Harry long term goal to prove how it worked in relation to the laws of the universe. He kept a carefully noted journal, that originally started in his first year as notations for which laws of physics each spell broke, but as he grew and learned more, it became more detailed.

Originally, Harry though there was no rhyme or reason for the Latin and movements, but when he learned there was, everything became that much more fascinating. Answers seemed to appear on the page.

Magic fell into place again.

Yet, Harry knew there was still more to discover. He wanted to prove that physics and magic worked together. That it was just a branch of science that had yet to be explained.

Harry lived his early years by rules and absolutes. Don't question. Don't make a sound. Make breakfast. The earth moves around the sun.

It all had a purpose. He knew why he followed them, or chose not to follow them. The rules made sense. Magic did not. Oh, arbitrarily maybe (because Latin was an ancient language that whose pathways had already connected with the ruins needed to call forth energy. What teachers failed to mention, was that each spell was a short ritual evoking a higher power. Magic was about will; magic was about intent, but it seemed most needed a little bit of help to perform. Harry never had that problem. He wanted to know why.)

It shattered his carefully crafted, as a child, world of blind hope and small vindictive acts. It ignited an abundance of problems that he couldn't explain. It saved him from short term pain that he had become accustomed to, only to damn him once more to a greater darkness that festered over time.

So Harry stared at the spinning top knowing it wouldn't fall, knowing it broke the laws of physics, wishing that the universe would right itself and reveal its secrets to him.

"Harry," a voice pestered him.

"Harry," it poked at him again.

"Harry," this time so loud he couldn't ignore it.

"Hermione, no matter how many times you say my name, it won't change," he explained.

She huffed at him. "Are you brooding again? I think you're brooding again."

He turned to her with his dead eyes; his mother's eyes, and simply replied, "No."

"Then what are you doing? You're going to miss dinner!" She twittered around him.

She, like him, expected rules. Rules he broke and questioned, and rules she followed blindly.

"Seriously Harry; what are you doing?

He turned to her and gave a winning smile, "Discovering the secrets of the universe."

She scrunched her eye brows and her bushy hair seemed to stand on end. She huffed, once more. "Ron is already down there."

"Then join him. I'll be down in a second," Harry ran his hands through his hair, "I haven't been sleeping well lately and I'm not feeling all too well."

Her face softened, and she asked, "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just hard..." He trailed off, leaving it for her to finish the thought.

"Since Sirius," she nodded in understanding. "I'll get an elf to bring you something."

Harry had put a stop to her little trade early. "Thanks, Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you," he lied.

She smiled at him, and finally left him alone. Who said he couldn't be Slytherin?

Harry turned back to the item still spinning with perfect balance.

Harry frowned.

He watched with lucid attention, recent events coming to mind.

They wanted to take his properties. The government that ran the wizarding world was beyond corrupt. They wanted to cut him down and burn him; make him the whipping boy. Harry already endured it once, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Harry decided he would do something about it.

Fool him once. Shame on them. Fool him twice...

Turning his back to the toy, the spinner shuttered and trembled before lurching to a stop.

Harry never turned back around to see it belly up.

...

"Tony!" Pepper called after him. She had to run to catch up to him, and her heels clicked loudly on the flawless floor.

"Leave me," he growled.

"Tony. You can't go into this blind. We don't even know if the man is telling the truth!" Her red hair sat frazzled, and he could tell she was worried for him.

"I know Pepper. I know," Tony's frustration blended into his words, "but if he really is my son, my child, there is no way I can let him disappear."

"You need to think this through," she voiced.

"Pepper," Tony spoke quietly, "I'm going to meet him. I can't be like Howard."

Her lips thinned, "But can you do this? Can you raise a son?"

"I don't need this," Tony muttered, "Not from you. Especially from you."

"Tony..."

"You have been there for me as I drank myself into the ground; you have been there when I slept with more people than I could remember; you have been there as I announced to the world that I am a super hero. Be here for me for this because I can't do it alone. And I defiantly can't do it if you don't believe in me."

"I believe in you," she pacified. "I do. I just want what is best for you and," she paused, "your child."

"Think on it Tony," she announced, "we will make the decision tomorrow."

...

"Hello Jasper," Harry greeted. Stacks of papers surrounded his barrister.

The man smiled, surprised, and pondered, "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Harry coughed, rather unbelievably, and answered, "I seem to have come down with a cold quite suddenly. It doesn't seem like school would be the best course of action."

"You brat," the man uttered fondly.

"Thank you."

Shaking his head, Mr. Ryes turned to the boy and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in," Harry voice thinned, "What's the news? Has Fudge changed his play?"

"No," the man shook his head, "he is still playing the insanity card hard and Mr. Malfoy's claim gets better every day."

"Fuck him," Harry cursed earning him a sharp glare from his barrister.

"The media doesn't seem to be letting up."

After Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix at the department of mysteries, Harry and his friends had been caught breaking in. Voldemort had been smart, and hadn't shown up himself leaving the group of children looking like the culprits. It only served to further Fudges' goals of crucifying Harry, and it was exactly what he needed to attempt a takeover of the Potter and Black fortune, but most importantly, the combined seats in the House of Lords. The balance between Tories and Whigs would shift, and anti-creature and anti-legislation would be passed.

If Harry had thought the media storm had been bad before, he was put into perspective afterwards.

People were terrible.

He would never forget that again.

Harry threw his feet up on the desk and huffed. The man just shook his head at the teenager.

"What's the new rumor?" Harry asked.

Instead of answering in words, Jasper threw down the paper in front of the teenager.

The headline read: **Potter's Spiral into Insanity: Recent or Well Hidden Lifetime Problem.**

"Long title," Harry said dryly. "It could be worse. I could be an insane and dangerous."

"Why are you here, Harry?" Jasper asked, "and don't give me a bullshit answer about catching up."

"I want to prosecute Umbitch," Harry stayed boldly. "I have pictures and accounts from other and I want to drag our dear Minster through the mud with her. I want them crawling to beg for forgiveness."

"Fudge would never let..." Jasper raised his eye brows.

"But Bones would. You know it," Harry announced, confidently.

Jasper looked at the determined teen, whose eyes were sharp and determined and smiled. The kid wouldn't break. He was stronger than that. Jasper would be strong for him.

"Then you need to lie low this summer while I get the case together," he pointed out.

"I'm not going back to the Dursleys," Harry snapped.

"Of course not," Jasper promised; he just hoped that where he did plan to send the kid wouldn't be worse.

...

"Jarvis," Tony announced, "please look up everything you can on Harry Potter son of Lily Potter. Also, cross reference his facial structure with mine."

"Sir," the usually snarky AI spoke, "it might take awhile."

"That's okay," Tony replied. "I will be here. Tell me when the results come back."

"Of course sir," the AI smoothly rolled off, "where would you like to store the file?"

"Somewhere SHIELD will never find." Tony promised himself that no matter how bad he did by his son, he would never jeopardize his safety. He didn't trust SHIELD. He may have, to some extent, respect for Fury, but as far as he was concerned the rest of the organization could go to hell.

"Are you going to announce his status as your heir to the company?" The AI rightly asked. Tony wanted to, he didn't want to force Harry under some sort of lock and key, but that would immediately alert the entire world to a weak spot of his; to something that could be taken advantage of. And he just promised himself that he wouldn't endanger his son.

"I don't know Jarvis. I don't know anything at all yet. Don't let anyone bother for a couple of hours- tell them I have a woman over or some shit."

"The usual then Sir," the British sounding machine confirmed. Tony nodded, he like to keep up appearances even if the only women he had truly slept with since Afghanistan was Pepper. Not that anyone knew that.

Tony liked it when people underestimated him. Tony liked it when people only saw what he wanted them to.

Unfortunately, sometimes it screwed him over as much as it helped him.

...

Lights shuttered and whimpered under the dense air, so cold that moving felt like swimming.

Two aging men stood within the solid walls help together with ancient magic.

"You damned him," the elder one said, "you damned him, doomed him, and left him. Even I was never that cruel to a child."

"I did what needed to be done," the other one stated.

"For the greater good," his lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

"So there can a future to be good," he replied.

Instead of speaking, he man let out a cruel bout of laughter, ringing into the halls and out into the night. It shivered over the surfaces, promising the bad to come.

"And where are you know," he ominously announced, "trapped with me and you're pretty little future becoming more and more bitter by the second. It's a wonder he hasn't turned against you."

"And you underestimate him," the man looked into the eyes of his past lover, "Harry is better than that."

"No thanks to you."

"Not at all," Dumbledore spoke his words quietly reaching every corner of the cell.

...

Goblins were greedy little creatures. They did business with anyone, not caring a bit about loyalty or morality. That made them both dangerous and predictable. They would betray given the chance, but if a person assured them they would be best optioned, then they were secure.

So when Harry Potter walked in confident and unafraid, something lit in the air. The creatures eyes glued on the boy.

"I want to open a vault," he announced to the teller, "and I don't want a single soul to know about it."

"Why should we help you?" It asked, gravelly voice scratching on his ears.

"Because," Harry sneered, "you would be stupid not to."

...

"Have you made a decision about Harry?"

Tony looked up stunned: Jasper has somehow managed to catch him in his lab without triggering any alarms.

"Did Pepper let you in," he asked, taking off his welding equipment.

"Something like that," the man nodded, "now about the decision."

Tony hesitated, unsure of everything, "I would like to know my son."

"Good," Jasper nodded, "then I need you to take him this summer. Only this summer, while certain problems die down."

Tony swallowed nervously; his whole world was about to change.

...

**Avengers in Hiding: Where Are Our Heroes**

Months after the battle of Manhattan, we can still see the vestigial consequences of the event. People homes and livelihood was put on pause as an Alien force invaded our world. Beyond those implications, nothing can ever be looked at the same again. Our hopes, our futures, were put in the hands of a group of individuals. They held our lives, and we trusted them. I would like to say I could protect myself, but if I'm honest, I need and we need them. Despite vigilantes being, in the most basic sense, not trust worthy (they take the law into their own hands without consequence, without someone checking their actions), we are indebted to these individuals because they did what we could not: protect our freedom. I would, as an American, rather die than forfeit my basic rights. So beyond saving our lives, they saved our futures. I'm not saying I trust them. I'm not saying to give them free reign. I'm simply saying that when it comes down to it, they have proven that they will fight for me, fight for you.

So as stare off into the wreckage still littering, I ask myself: where are they now? Where are these individuals and are they prepared, are we prepared, to fight a larger war. One where our liberties are at stake against a force beyond anything we had ever encountered before.

As I want to believe that we are now safe, but I can realistically say that there will be worse to come. There are other things out there in the universe. They are aware of earth, but we however, are not aware of them. We are in the dark, praying and hoping that someone can protect us.

Because I can't protect myself, because I am not powerful enough to do something to battle those forces, I look to others. I don't like that, but I must accept it. So, where are you Avengers? Will you be my hero, or will I fall, like many others, because I am but human?

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I went to Disneyland, and then promptly got sick on top of having seven tests in one week. It was pretty hellish. Thank you so much for the support and the insane response I have gotten from this story. Truly blew my mind guys. Tell me what you think and if you have an opinions on where this story should be going! Thanks again! (and if any of you know how to change a docX format into a story, please tell me because I accidently saved this chapter under one, and the formatting became all weird and the size of the font changed.)**


End file.
